Closer
by Apsincandescence
Summary: This story is about how the fire met with the one who was just discovering what fire was, about what happened when they crossed paths. AU and a little ooc


Closer

A/N: hello lovely and faithful readers. I know this is not Dramione; which is what I have written till now. But as I told in ALTM(thats my WIP dramione new readers, interested, then do check out) that I adore Cedric Diggory. And I wanted to do something new and happy-happy.

The soundtrack for this story is-

The sound- the 1975

Closer- the chainsmokers ft. Halsey

Unsteady- X Ambassadors

Somebody to you- The Vamps

Disclaimer- Don't own HP universe except the little part i.e. my imagination... I hope that counts though. The story title is from the above mentioned song. But... the plot, that's mine.

There is 52 weeks in a year, 7 days in a week, 24 hours in a day, 60 minutes in one hour and 60 seconds in a minute. To be more precise, there are 30,240,000 seconds in a year. Multiply that with the average life expectancy and you have a rough calculation of how many seconds, how many moments of impact are there in our whole life. Decisions taken in seconds and split seconds change our future. A change of one moment leads to so many great possibilities in our future. Every single decision we take define us and our life; no matter how big or small. These moments of impacts make us who we are and who we'll be.

As is said, life is too short and we might not even get all those moments to take decisions and decide our future. But sometimes people are too lazy to realise that. Sometimes they do but they procrastinate things. And the end result is our last moments tainted by the specks of regret that we hold in our heart till lifetime.

Hermione Granger was not a person to regret her actions and decisions. She was a bold person who liked to live her life boldly. She was brave, loyal, intelligent and spontaneous, a bit reckless you can say, but she was a person who understood the importance of time.

Maybe that was why she was not afraid when she first showed signs of magic. Maybe that's why she smiled so broadly when a female professor dressed in dark robes with a thin smile, told her that she was a witch. Maybe it was her spontaneity that led her to accept the invitation letter from Hogwarts.

Surely it was her brave yet reckless qualities that led her being sorted to Gryffindor house. It couldn't have been anything else that her recklessness and intelligence that put her in danger and took her out of them too.

Hermione Granger was a person of moments. She was not perfect and had her own faults but she lived her life. Even if her favourite thing to do was read books and listen music, no one could ever say that she didn't live her life.

Cedric Diggory was a person full of life and light. His soul was pure, his eyes shone with the bright light and he was a good person too. He liked to acquire knowledge. He liked to watch people and things around him, assessing them, reaching to his own conclusions. He was as shyer as he was brave.

Being from a pureblood family, everything taught to him was from the perspective of magic. Mounted on a broom, he could be the bravest of all but down on the ground he was attached with his roots. But then he made friends with a muggleborn in his house; Hufflepuff.

The things he learnt from his friend amazed and fascinated him. When he learnt about chemistry, physics, maths, economics, etc from his friend, he was wonderstruck with how much muggles could do without magic. He could fly on a broom to the max height of what, 2-3 kms. But muggles had reached the moon.

And then he started to put the muggle knowledge into magical one, mingling both, bending laws and discovering new theories. He achieved results that would amaze even the Minister of Magic.

To say, Cedric Diggory was a brave, loyal and ambivert person who never backed down from any challenge. And even though he was sorted in Hufflepuff, he was a person who lived on the adrenaline of discovery.

But the story is not about what kind of a person they were, or how they became like that. The story is about how the little decisions they took became the changing point of their lives. This story is about how the fire met with the one who was just discovering what fire was, about what happened when they crossed paths.

It was a usual day in the muggle world but a very special day in the magical world. Where muggle world was going on with its regular life, the magical world was being flooded by announcements and parties and all the celebrations.

Hermione granger entered the Leaky Cauldron with shopping bags and noticed the contrast. She didn't even have time to stop to make little conversation with Seamus or wave to Padma. Being the maid of honour for the bride of the Saviour of the wizarding world was quite taxing. Top that with being a war heroine, the best friend of the said Saviour and a well accomplished lawyer, and you had what it was like to be Hermione Granger on most days.

She was walking around making a path for her to get out of the overcrowded pub when she smacked right into a person. The bags flew off of her hand and she felt like she was gonna bang her skull right on the floor when a hand caught her. Her eyes that had closed in the anticipation of hitting the floor, opened, and were met by a pair of hazel eyes.

For a moment she stayed like that before she came to reality. She straightened herself, picking up the shopping bags frantically. She thanked all the gods that she had put non-spill and unbreakable spell on them. When she had gathered all the bags she turned to thank whoever it was that saved her from the embarrassment. And that's when she was met by the sight of an old schoolmate wearing a smirk.

'Hello Granger! Fancy seeing you here with all those shopping bags.' The man commented and she smiled. She kept the bags down before she gave him a quick hug.

'Hello to you too Mr.! Long time no see!' she exclaimed.

'Half a year of training and shipped off to the States for work. Looks like someone has changed a lot from the last time I met her. Went on a shopping spree or what?' he said after they settled down in a booth, looking at all the shopping bags.

Hermione's cheek tinged with red.

'Someone has not changed let me tell you. And all these,' she said pointing towards the bag, 'are for my best friends' wedding. They thought making me the maid of honour was the best of idea.' She said rolling her eyes.

'You really haven't changed Hermione Granger.' He remarked.

'Same goes for you Cedric Diggory!' she said and they both burst in laughter.

After the laughter died down, she stood up.

'Uhm.. It was so nice meeting you Ced. But I am afraid I'll have to leave now. It's Harry and Gin's wedding tomorrow and if I get anymore late, I'm sure I will not be alive to witness that.' She said with a smile.

'Harry's getting married! So nice to hear that. Pass him my best wishes, will you?' he said.

'Sure! On another thought, why don't you come tomorrow? The wedding is at the burrow and there's an empty seat on my table. Neville won't be able to make it so yeah, if you decide to come, then you're welcome.' She said giving him a kiss on cheeks before going out.

What they both didn't know was that this single moment would have so many impacts on their future. They met by coincidence but every single action they did thereafter had already altered the timeline.

While Cedric sat there thinking about their last encounter, Hermione was doing much the same while heading to burrow.

 **It was the last day of his seventh year and Cedric was determined to enjoy it to the fullest. After the summer which he had planned on spending in France, he would be thrust right into the Auror training for straight 6 months. He knew the choice he had made for his future were hard especially the branch he chose, but he didn't regret it.**

 **The great hall had been converted into full party mode. Music was blaring, there were drinks and food, and the dance floor was set. The sixth year had decided to give them a farewell party. It was strange but he was determined to enjoy his last moments at the school.**

 **After dancing a while with random girls and having shots competition with his friends, he was all set for the game of spinning the bottle. The circle was quite big and had players from the fifth, sixth and seventh years playing. Looked like even the Slytherins had decided to mingle.**

 **The game was quite simple to say. On whomever, the head of bottle points when it stopped would have to pick up a chit from the bowl in middle. Whatever was written on it had to done.**

 **The first time it landed on his best friend, Sam. He had to strip down to his pants, his shirt and vest gone.**

 **The second it landed on Crabbe who had to kiss a boy. He chose Goyle and the display was quite traumatic for everyone.**

 **The third time in landed on Ron. He needed to bust in Filches office and declare his love for Mrs. Norris. Ron's face had gone pale. But it was worth to see the show that followed when he actually went and completed his task.**

 **The fourth it came on Lea, his fellow seventh year from Gryffindor. She had to reveal her darkest secret. It turned out she had sex with a girl. Hard to digest but the game went on.**

 **Cedric had lost the count and mostly everyone was heavily inebriated except few; him being one. After what seemed like an hour or so, the bottle landed on him.**

 **He picked up the chit and the task was to snog the hottest looking girl for a total of 7 minutes in a broom closet. He smirked. Yes, he was a Hufflepuff but not one to back down.**

 **The girls were looking at him like hawks. He looked around. Tenny looked beautiful in that short dress. Mandy looked ravishing too. But then his eyes landed on girl wearing a pretty emerald dress; Hermione Granger.**

 **They never talked that much or were close but over the last two years he had come to consider her as kind of a friend. So he decided why not. She looked hot and it was his last day. And there was something about her that he couldn't shake.**

 **So he took her hand and dragged her to a broom closet before she could complain. When there she looked shocked but then she smirked. He figured she must be as drunk as he was, not sober enough to make wise decisions and not drunk enough to pass out.**

' **So you think I'm the hottest looking girl tonight?' she asked coyly.**

' **I have no doubts fair maiden. That little dress suits you.' He said.**

' **why did you pick me Ced? You could've snogged anyone.' She said smiling.**

' **Maybe because it's you I wanted to snog.' He said before capturing her lips.**

 **It was all he could ask for. It was the best till now he knew. There were firestorms and electricity and sparks. There was that rawness and that passion. He lips were soft and he bit at her lower lip seeking permission which she readily gave. Once inside, it was a battle for domination. She tasted of chocolate and firewhiskey, sweet yet bitter.**

 **His hands automatically went to her waist while hers encircled his neck, both pulling each other as close as was possible. And it took all his control to hold back when she started to moan. He wanted to ravish her right then and there. Worship her body and then make her come for him all night. But he knew it was not the right time, neither were the circumstances right. So he kissed her with all he could.**

 **And later he slept with a smile on his face. It was not much but he had always wanted to do that and that day he did.**

The Next Day

The burrow was in chaos. Mrs. Weasly was running around hysterically shouting at the twins to not test her on that day and barking orders at others. Hermione was so thankful that she could escape to Ginny's room.

Fleur was applying make-up on Ginny's face while Luna was crafting her hair up in half greek crown, leaving the lower half portion open. Lisa and Hermione were admiring their friend when Mrs. Weasly burst in.

'Ginny dear, you haven't got ready till now... it is almost time, the guest are arriving and you are not ready. You should at least be more responsible at your own wedding Ginerva Weasly.' Mr. Weasly said before going away.

'I swear mum get so hyper.' Ginny said while Hermione looked at her with a smirk.

'I would just go and change. Then I also have to go see Harry.' She said before heading to the washroom.

After getting in her knee length scarlet dress, setting her hair in soft curls and applying the minimal amount of make-up, she made her way to Harry's room. When she entered, she saw Harry dressed up in a smart black tux fidgeting with his tie. Upon seeing her reflection in mirror he turned around and smiled.

'Don't you look great Ms. Granger?' he said.

'You don't look so shabby yourself!' she said before making her way towards him.

She started to fix his tie and swatted his hand away when he tried to touch it.

'I can't believe you are getting married.' She said with a little teary smile.

'To tell you frankly, I can't digest it till now. Two years out of school and getting married. Not the plan I had in mind.' He said chuckling.

'Well, looks like you're following in your father's footsteps. He would be so proud of you. Sirius as well.' She said proudly.

'I hope they were here you know.' He said with a grim smile.

'They are still watching you from the other side Harry. I'm sure your mother would be doing this fixing your tie thingy instead of me.' She said trying to lighten the mood.

'And my father giving me advices on marriage that would have been too cheesy and cliché while my mom admonished him and Padfoot for corrupting her son.' He said.

'Oh I am sure it would have been like that.' She said keeping a hand on his shoulder.

'But it is not.' He said.

'Oh Harry! Lingering on what could have been is futile. You have me and Ron and Ginny and the whole Weasly family. You are the closest thing I have after the death of my parents Harry.' She said teary.

'Me too.' He said engulfing her in a hug.

'So now get ready. No more sadness or anything. By the way I invited Cedric yesterday.' She said, dusting invisible dust off of his shoulder.

'Cedric!? When did you meet him?' he asked.

'Yesterday at Leaky Cauldron. He just got his project shifted here. And as Neville was not coming I thought to invite him.' She said nonchalantly.

'Is it because of Neville not coming or because of something that happened in our 5th year?' Harry asked teasingly.

'Harry, don't over think, ok?' she said.

'Ok.' He said but his mind was racing and something in his guts told him maybe there would be some repeat of their 5th year events.

The wedding ceremony was beautiful. The theme was in scarlet and white, just like fire in ice. It fit their wedding too. While Harry was like snow; calm, gentle, kind yet strong when it required, Ginny was like fire with her fiery streak.

At the reception, Hermione was very pleasantly surprised to find Cedric Diggory sitting on her table. He looked handsome in his three piece with his hair casually messed up and a crooked grin gracing his face. He looked delectable. Her mind went to Harry saying it was about 5th year events.

She tried to deny it but couldn't. That was the best kiss she had ever got. It had done things to her body that she didn't know of. Surely she had kissed many guys after Cedric and had even lost her virginity, but it was the best, no doubts. And if a simple kiss was like that, what could his mouth possibly do down...

She shook her head out of her imagination land and focussed on the reality.

'You look beautiful Hermione Granger!' he said when she approached him.

'You don't look half as bad as yourself.' She said with a smirk.

'You know you are just something else Granger.' He said. When he had seen her in that dress, his jaw had hit the floor. The dress hugged her curves and the bare back had him ogling her. She truly looked magnificent.

She turned towards him and their eyes met. She saw honesty and passion in his eyes.

'Well, thank you for coming. Harry and Ginny appreciate it.' She said.

'Harry told me the same. But he said someone else liked me being here. Would you happen to know who he was talking about?' he asked cheekily and she blushed.

'I don't think so.' She said.

The conversation flowed freely. They talked about their school days and career. He told her how he investigation and research part and had been in US for the last 3 years. He informed her of the new battle field combat protection he and his teams had came up with. From incorporating physics phenomenon to create spells and integrating shields by Alchemy.

She told him about how she represented the Ministry of Magic of Britain in different lawsuits and cases involving other countries' ministries. She also requested him to share his research and paperwork on Alchemy as she thought it would be useful with the case they were fighting against Lebanese Ministry of magic regarding soul magic's improper use.

When the dance-floor was set on, he asked her for dance like a gentleman he was. The moment he kept his hand on her bare back, the air around them got intense. They danced to the tune and he waltzed her around gracefully.

Then came a fast paced song and they set fire on the floor. They were so lucid and in-sync with their steps and the co-ordination was like they had practised the steps many times. It excited yet frightened her.

When a slow song came up, she decided to ask him.

'Why did you really choose me that night Ced? Other girls looked way prettier.' She said uncertainly. He could see it in her eyes.

He was a man and had indulged in sexual activities when his work allowed. But he could never find someone like her. There were many girls, but none tickled his fancy like the witch dancing with him did. So he thought of taking the chance.

'As I told you that night and am telling you now. I wanted to.' He said and captured her lips.

A/N: so I hope you liked this one-shot. Actually one of my friends asked me something about Cedric and then the wheels in my head started turning. I didn't have a proper or adequate plot for Cedmione before as I tend to think from Dramione pov.

Please review and let me know what you think.

Love Dramione too, visit my stories and give them a chance too...

Lots of love

Aps

[Note for readers- I did post a new Dramione a few days back but have taken it down to rewrite it. Thanks to all who read/followed/favorited/reviewed it.]


End file.
